Darlingce soir !
by myym
Summary: Draco et Hermione sont heureux ensemble, ils s’aiment en secret et pourtant, Draco attend quelque chose de nouveau de la part d’Hermione.


**Darling**

-Couple : HG/DM

-Rating : M

-Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Rowling, la chanson des Poetic Lovers et l'histoire est à moi.

-Note : voici une songfics et c'est ma première histoire alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !! Bonne Lecture

-Résumé : Draco et Hermione sont heureux ensemble, ils s'aiment en secret et pourtant, Draco attend quelque chose de nouveau de la part d'Hermione.

Loin de la menace de la guerre, un couple se permet de s'aimer même si plus tard ils devront peut-être s'affronter, ils en ont rien à faire, ils s'aiment dans le plus grand secret certes, mais ils s'aiment.

C'est au cours de leur septième année de scolarité à Poudlard que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ont franchis le pas qui sépare la haine de l'amour. Ils ont tous deux été nommé préfet en chef en début d'année et ont décidé de faire la paix pour le temps où ils se retrouvaient dans leur salle commune. Petit à petit, de discutions en discutions, ils ont appris à se connaître puis à s'aimer.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que leurs cœurs battent au même rythme, deux qu'ils se lancent des regards lourds de sens à travers la grande salle sans jamais se faire prendre, deux mois qu'ils sont simplement heureux ensemble et pourtant…

C'est assis dans le canapé de la salle commune, enlacés que nous les retrouvons. Draco semble songeur et cela commence à inquiéter Hermione :

« Draco à quoi tu penses pour être aussi silencieux ?

-Je pensais à nous deux

-Ah ! …

-Oui, je me disais qu'au bout de deux mois, notre relation pourrait peut-être évolué…

-Draco je sais à quoi tu pense…

Il l'interrompe en l'embrassant d'un doux baiser auquel elle répond

-Chuut, écoutes moi :

_Laisse moi juste pour cette soirée_

_Te toucher, te caresser_

_Car la fureur de nos baisers_

_Me fait vraiment vibrer_

-Draco…

-Hermione ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble, on en a discuté, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-C'est pas ça,…

_-Alors pourquoi me faire languir_

_Oui pourquoi me retenir_

_Sois sûre que je saurais y faire_

_Baby je saurais te plaire_ »

Hermione rougit à l'écoute de ces paroles, Draco trouvant sa réaction mignonne lui prend la tête entre ses deux mains et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres dont Hermione répond avec ferveur.

« Il est l'heure de dîner, allons manger, souffle Hermione

-J'aurais plutôt manger autre chose, dit-il en la déshabillant du regard

-Arrêtes Draco, viens, répondit-elle en sortant par le portrait. »

Le couloir menant à la grande salle est très peu fréquenté par les autres élèves alors ils se permettent de rester proche l'un de l'autre. Juste avant le virage qui donne sur l'escalier conduisant dans le hall, Draco arrête leur marche et prend Hermione dans ses bras, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils descendent ensemble pour manger. Il l'embrasse en y mettent tout l'amour qui veut lui faire passer, elle ne dit pas non et se laisse aller sous les tendres caresses de son aimé. Il la bloque contre le mur et abandonne sa bouche pour parcourir son cou et finis par remonter vers son oreille droite lui titillant quelques secondes son lobe puis lui chuchote :

« _Honey tes lèvres sont sucrées_

_Comme le nectar, douce lady_

_Une saveur suave me met en extase_

_Baby girl, mon cœur s'embrase_ »

Il la regard droit dans les yeux, il voit qu'elle va bientôt craquer, il sourit et dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il reprend la route seul jusqu'à la grande salle, il est plutôt satisfait de lui et de l'effet qu'il a fait à la belle de son cœur.

Hermione, elle reste assez abasourdie, si il continue comme ça elle sent qu'elle ne pourra pas lui résister très longtemps et c'est avec un air un peu perdu qu'elle s'assoit à la table des Griffondors. La discussion avec ses amis lui fait oublier ce que Draco lui a murmuré que se soit dans la salle commune ou dans le couloir mais lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de son homme, tous ses sens son en alertes.

Maintenant qu'il a capté son regard, il a toute son attention ; il veut lui faire passer un message mais ses yeux ne suffiront pas, alors il fait bouger ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il sait qu'elle peut lire sur les lèvres, il sait qu'elle comprendra ce qu'il dira, alors il lui dit :

« _Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_

_Tous deux émergés dans le noir_

_Car ton corps m'appelle_

_Délires sensuels_

_Des plaisirs charnels_

_Avant que le jour se lève_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève_

_Et passionnément_

_Allons doucement_

_Prenons notre temps_ »

Elle a très bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle ferme les yeux et elle revoit ses lèvres former ces mots, des mots qui la font frissonner et lui donne envie, car oui elle se l'avoue, elle a envie de lui. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle le regarde, elle lui sourit et hoche légèrement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle a compris et qu'elle est d'accord.

A l'autre bout de la salle Draco lui offre son plus beau sourire, elle a accepté que ce soir leur relation prenne un nouveau tournant, il imagine déjà tout le plaisir qu'il va lui faire ressentir et se promet qu'elle ne regrettera pas cette nuit.

Après le dîner, Hermione, prise en grande discussion avec Ginny, la raccompagne jusqu'au dortoir de celle-ci. Ginny sens le léger trouble qui perturbe son amie mais ne dit rien, elle sait que si Hermione veut lui en parler, elle viendra d'elle-même.

Elles se quittent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione fait le chemin inverse et arrive dans le couloir qui mène à ses appartements, le couloir est assez sombre mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un peu de pénombre qui va lui faire peur.

Elle marche tranquillement en repensant aux paroles de Draco, il est vrai que ces derniers jours elle aussi y a pensé. Au début de leur relation, elle ne voulait pas tout de suite tomber dans ses bras, elle voulait attendre que leurs sentiments soient sincères. Maintenant que ça fait deux mois qu'est ce qui la retient ? Rien !

C'est plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle sens soudain deux bras l'attrapant par la taille, l'entraînant dans un recoin, elle est d'abord surprise puis des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, comprenant que c'est son homme qui lui fait face, elle se laisse aller dans ses bras puissants. Au cour de ce long et langoureux baiser, Hermione glisse ses mains sur le nuque de Draco pour approfondir encore plus leur étreinte, se permettant aussi de jouer avec ses cheveux. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils échangent un regard intense et Hermione offre un doux sourire à Draco, il se penche vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« _Oh ton sourire est troublant_

_Et tes lèvres ont un tourment_

_Je me sens ensorcelé_

_Quand nous sommes enlacés_ »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, il l'attaque par la main et l'entraîne en courant jusqu'à leur appartement. Il l'attire sur l'un de leur canapé. Ils échangent de nombreux baisers et des caresses de plus en plus osées, Hermione frêne un peu Draco dans son élan :

« Eh dis donc tu m'a l'air bien pressé toi !

_Je veux sentir ton corps brûlant_

_Je le désir si ardemment_

_Laisse moi te conquérir_

_Et mourir de plaisir_ »

Elle le regarde en rougissant, toutes ces paroles la font frissonner et ne font qu'augmenter le désir et cette douce chaleur qui vient de naître au creux de son ventre. Voyant son visage prendre cette teinte rosée, Draco se met à rire, ce qui fait réagir Hermione :

« Eh c'est pas drôle !

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte

-Je n'ai pas honte, disons que tu m'impressionnes un peu…

-Et en quoi je t'impressionne ?

-Bah, commence-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle, je ne suis peut-être plus vierge mais je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi.

-Oh ! mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement puis la prenant dans ses bras

-Eh mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Dans ma chambre, on sera mieux tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, avoue-t-elle en se laissant porter. »

Profitant que Draco ait les mains occupées, elle lui dépose de légers baisers dans le cou tout en desserrant sa cravate verte et argent. Il la regarde ensuite droit dans les yeux et au moment de passer le seuil de sa chambre il lui dit :

« _Je suis expert en la matière_

_Oui tu verras mon savoir faire_

_Et si tu veux le voir_

_Pour le croire_

_Faisons le ce soir_ »

En entendant ces mots, elle éclate de rire en lui disant que là il était un peu trop prétentieux. Il la fait taire en l'embrassant après l'avoir déposé sur le lit.

Pendant leurs longs baisers, Draco fait glisser ses mains sous le chemisier d'Hermione qui elle lui a, en très peu se temps, enlevé la cravate et déboutonner la moitié des boutons. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco se retrouve débarrassé de sa chemise qu'il s'étonne :

« Miss Granger je ne vous savez pas si entreprenante !

-Et encore vous n'avez rien vu Monsieur Malfoy… »

Elle fait balader ses doigts sur son torse finement musclé et se met à le parcourir de baisers, Draco savoure ce petit plaisir mais il ne veut pas rester passif. Il s'attaque lui aussi à la chemise d'Hermione et qui rapidement rejoint l'autre sur le sol, c'est alors qu'il allait recouvrir le cou d'Hermione de baisers, qu'il se voit repousser par celle-ci. La jeune Griffondor en a décidé autrement, elle s'attaque à son pantalon et il se retrouve avec une vitesse étonnante en boxer, sur son lit avec Hermione à ses cotés. Il lui lance un regard stupéfait pendant qu'elle affiche un air malin ; il se reprend bien vite en la faisant basculer sur le dos et pendant que sa bouche s'occupe du cou de la demoiselle, l'une de ses mains glissent sous sa jupe, caressant quelques secondes l'intérieur de ses cuisses arrachant à Hermione un faible gémissement. La jupe rejoint finalement les autres vêtements à terre. Il se redresse et la regarde, qu'elle est belle !

Il se penche et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser, quittant ses lèvres il lui chuchote :

« _Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_

_Tous deux émergés dans le noir_

_Car ton corps m'appelle_

_Délires sensuels_

_Des plaisirs charnels_

_Avant que le jour se lève_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève_

_Et passionnément_

_Allons doucement_

_Prenons notre temps_ »

Il lui retire délicatement son soutien gorge et admire ses seins, devant son regard amoureux, elle se sent un peu gêné et rougis légèrement. Draco s'en rend compte et l'embrasse pour la détendre, ce qu'elle fait très rapidement surtout lorsqu'elle sent les mains de Draco caressant ses seins lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, ses mains sont très vite remplacé par sa bouche procurant à Hermione encore plus de plaisir. Il fait balader ses mains le long du corps de son amour mais lorsqu'il sent deux petites mains au niveau de son boxer, il les attrape et murmure à Hermione :

« _Laisse moi faire ton bon plaisir_

_Nous irons sur les sentiers_

_Les chemins du désir_

_Ton corps sera mon asile_

_Je viendrais y mourir_

_Mais prenons notre temps_

_Rien ne sert de courir._ »

Mais des petits doigts agiles, à peine relâchés, se sont glissés le long de son corps et il se retrouve nu en un rien de temps. Elle lui adresse un regard coquin avec un sourire en coin. Il rentre dans son jeu et elle aussi se retrouve en tenue d'Eve en un instant mais il décide d'aller plus loin. Il caresse de ses doigts fins l'intimité d'Hermione, augmentant son désir et la surprend en ajoutant à ses doigts, sa langue qui titille son clitoris. Elle est totalement en transe, les yeux fermés, la tête basculée en arrière mais lui provoquant un gémissement de frustration en stoppant son geste. Elle le regard avec une flamme de désir au fond des yeux, le souffle cour elle lui chuchote sensuellement :

« _Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_

_Tous deux émergés dans le noir_

_Car ton corps m'appelle_

_Délires sensuels_

_Des plaisirs charnels_

_Avant que le jour se lève_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève_

_Et passionnément_

_Allons doucement_

_Prenons notre temps_ »

Il lui sourit, l'embrasse passionnément tout en étendant son corps sur celui d'Hermione qui enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, comprenant qu'elle ne peut plus attendre, il s'immisce en elle. Le plaisir qu'ils partagent, les va et vient à différentes vitesses, les caresses et les baisers qu'ils se donnent, les mènent tout droit sur la route de l'extase totale où rien d'autre ne compte que le plaisir et l'amour qu'ils se donnent et s'offrent l'un à l'autre.

Après tant d'effort, ils s'endorment enlacés, l'air paisible. Hermione se sent bien et se dit qu'ils ont bien fait d'attendre. Draco quant à lui se dit qu'il n'oubliera pas cette nuit mais il sait très bien que maintenant il y en aura pleins d'autres.

Au petit matin lorsque Hermione se réveille, toujours dans les bras de son Serpentard, elle se remémore ses paroles si spéciales que lui a dit Draco hier. Elle se souvient d'une chanson moldue ayant les mêmes mots et c'est en regardant son ange dormir à ses côtés qu'elle chantonne le refrain :

« _Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_

_Tous deux émergés dans le noir_

_Car ton corps m'appelle_

_Délires sensuels_

_Des plaisirs charnels_

_Avant que le jour se lève_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève_

_Et passionnément_

_Allons doucement_

_Prenons notre temps_ »

FIN

J'espère que cela vous a plu !! n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils d'écriture ou des critiques !!!A la prochaine histoire !! Bye


End file.
